


"Dawnstar: War Cry" by Dr. Vince

by LegionFiction Art Archivist (Suncat)



Category: Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types, Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Art, Fan designed costume, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suncat/pseuds/LegionFiction%20Art%20Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era: CLASSIC. Costume redesign.</p><p>Despite my name in the byline, I am not the creator of this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Dawnstar: War Cry" by Dr. Vince

[ ](http://s308.photobucket.com/user/LegionFictionArchivist/media/DrVince/dawnstar-drvince.jpg.html)


End file.
